


[Podfic] My Brother's Keeper

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's used to being the only one who knows Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Brother’s Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61108) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Length:** 10:11  
 **File Size:** 10MB|5MB  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015010201.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015011201.zip)

 

The 5th of my #SupernaturalJanuary. I gotta say, recording something of waldorph's that's not 100% disgusting porn makes me feel quite strange.

 

Credit for creating podbook and cover goes to cybel


End file.
